des éclats de Pierre rouge
by ylg
Summary: 1ère série animée, un oneshot et une série de microfics :: l'esprit de la petite protégée de Dante est parti en petits morceaux. plutôt que de les recoller, elle joue avec... c'est qu'elle s'est trouvé une bien belle poupée ! ::Dante/Rose, glauque::
1. des éclats de Pierre rouge

**Titre :** des éclats de Pierre rouge  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Personnages/Couple :** Dante/Rose  
**Rating :** PG-13 à R / T-plus

**Thèmes : **une phrase, set#3 - religieux

**Avertissements : **au vu du couple, vous pouvez vous en douter, on donne dans le bien glauque ; mention de viol, relation d'abus, etc.  
**Spoil possible :** de l'épisode 40 à la fin de la série, pour faire large.

* * *

01 paix  
Rose s'est endormie la tête sur ses genoux, le bébé aussi dort tranquillement, pas de nouvelle des homoncules… tout va pour le mieux.

02 croix  
Mentalement, Dante coche sa liste de tâches à accomplir : vérifier les cercles dont Scar compte se servir, vérifier qu'Envy ne fasse plus que ce qu'elle lui demande, contacter Sloth… et aller caresser sa tendre petite chose.

03 symbole  
La Sainte Mère est juste un symbole sur lequel focaliser l'attention des Liorites, qui les touche et les rassemble, une poupée qu'elle manipule et à travers laquelle, surtout, elle peut manipuler les foules.

04 plaie  
Sa peau se déchire, sans pour autant que le sang coule ; Rose propose de la soigner, mais malgré tout, Dante résiste à cette tentation, assurant qu'il n'y a rien de grave.

05 bois  
Les premières nuits, la fillette semble rien de plus qu'une poupée de bois entre ses bras.

06 blanc  
Le regard de cette fille est complètement vide, jamais sa voix ne s'élève, à croire qu'elle n'a même plus d'esprit, et ça arrange bien Dante.

07 vin  
Elle savoure un vin rouge comme la Pierre et se dit qu'elle pourrait facilement saouler Rose pour profiter d'elle… mais que la séduire est bien plus excitant que d'en abuser.

08 pâtes  
Dante n'en peut plus de ses repas chiches de réfugiés et attend avec une impatience accrue le jour où elle prendra possession de ce joli corps, où elle pourra retrouver une peau douce, ses beaux vêtements, des parfums capiteux et une meilleure chère.

09 sérum  
Quand elle était jeune, certains alchimistes espéraient tirer un élixir de vie et de jouvence de la Pierre ; cela fait des siècles qu'elle cherche, et cette Pierre ne régénère jamais que ses enfants monstrueux, pas les corps humains putréfiés : son seul espoir à elle réside dans le corps des jeunes filles qu'elle séduit.

10 pardon  
Ça dépasse complètement Dante, que Rose puisse autant aimer ce bébé.

11 fils  
Il faut qu'elle la protège, non seulement Rose elle-même, mais son rejeton aussi, de la jalousie de son propre fils.

12 buisson  
Sous prétexte de soigner la chair meurtrie, elle en profite pour explorer à son tour la douceur cachée sous les bouclettes.

13 feu  
Quand elle demande à Rose, une fois, si elle a déjà aimé, la jeune fille parle d'un jeune homme mort depuis des années déjà, en insistant bien sur la réalité de son défunt, elle en parle au passé révolu sans espérer vainement son retour.

14 sentence  
Dante immobilise Envy et lacère méthodiquement sa peau : juste punition pour celui qui a tenté d'écorcher un peu plus le cœur de sa poupée à elle.

15 banc  
Plus d'une fois, Rose a disparu, laissant Dante paniquée à l'idée de la perdre ; la première fois, elle s'est étonnée de la retrouver réfugiée entre les bancs de l'ancienne église de Cornello, maintenant, elle sait où la chercher, qu'importe l'étrangeté de l'endroit.

16 est  
Cet endroit du monde est affreux, décide Dante, et elle s'étonne encore qu'une fleur comme Rose ait pu pousser dans ce désert.

17 saint  
Scar veille sur la fille et la soigne, s'en occupant comme d'un bébé, sans jamais chercher à en profiter, et au lieu de lui en être reconnaissante, Dante crève de jalousie.

18 Hercule  
Scar est fort, courageux, dévoué au peuple de Lior et à Rose, il accomplit mille travaux pour eux et Dante se ronge intérieurement à l'idée que la jeune fille ne se mette à l'admirer plus qu'elle ne devrait.

19 pierre  
Evidemment, si Dante s'attache autant à cette fillette, c'est qu'elle sera un instrument fort utile dans la création de sa prochaine Pierre !

20 marche  
Elle tient énormément à ces processions qui font parcourir la ville entière à pieds à la jeune fille, elle répète que c'est vraiment important, sans donner toutes ses raisons.

21 rempart  
Les jolies robes souvenirs d'un autre temps offrent une douce protection aux blessures respectives de leurs corps, et Dante rêve de faire tomber celle de Rose.

22 oiseau  
Rose ne veut pas les entendre parler d'alchimie, les faits de Cornello lui ont laissé de trop mauvais souvenirs.

23 rivière  
Il y a longtemps que Rose a arrêté de pleurer, mais Dante garde encore le souvenirs des torrents de larmes qui ont coulé sur ses jupes, ces nuits où elle devait se contenter de la bercer en silence, en attendant qu'elle se calme.

24 fidélité  
Les homoncules restent auprès d'elle par intérêt, parce qu'elle ne leur laisse pas le choix ; seule cette fille choisit de la suivre pour ce qu'elle croit voir en elle.

25 destruction  
Ils ne connaissent que cela, tous les trois : l'anéantissement d'Ishbal, les morts nécessaires à la Pierre, Lior en ruines et la vie de Rose piétinée.

26 rituel  
Chaque soir, Rose prend méticuleusement soin du bébé, le nourrit, le lave, le lange, le couche, et ensuite seulement elle accepte de se laisser toucher.

27 soumission  
Ces soldats l'ont vraiment cassée, elle n'est plus capable de dire non à la moindre requête, quoi qu'elle veuille réellement.

28 culte  
_Exit Leto, bienvenue, douce Rose : tu seras le nouveau flambeau de cette ville, et moi la part d'ombre que tu projetteras à ton insu, derrière ta lumière. _

29 fuite  
Les habitants prennent un à un le passage souterrain, en toute hâte, Rose reste là pour les rassurer, Scar pour les protéger, et Dante pour veiller sur Rose.

30 rouge  
Rouges, rouges, rouges, ses rêves de grandeur, et rouges aussi, les cauchemars de Rose…

31 monolithe  
La Pierre, la Pierre, la Pierre, tous, y compris elle, ont l'air de ne penser qu'à ça ; seule sa fleurette y est indifférente.

32 sacre  
D'une poupée brisée, en quelques rituels déments, elle a fait une déesse ; la première fois que Dante la pare du voile prétendument virginal, son cœur se gonfle de fierté.

33 sanctuaire  
Scar prétend que si Rose retourne parfois dans cette église, dans un état second, c'est qu'elle regrette l'époque où elle pouvait la fréquenter en toute innocence, où tout était facile, et Dante s'arrache les cheveux sur cette idée.

34 augure  
Au jour dit, l'aube est teintée d'une étrange lueur rouge ; Rose s'en effraie, Dante et Scar tentent de l'y faire voir un heureux présage.

35 supplique  
La nuit, il lui arrive de frôler son corps, et dans ses rêves, elle gémit, suppliant qu'ils la laissent en paix.

36 chant  
Le bébé hurle, Rose pleure en silence, et Dante se demande comment elle se retrouve à chantonner une berceuse pour ramener le calme.

37 orateur  
Scar se charge d'expliquer et de convaincre les Liorites que la création de la Pierre les sauvera, pendant que Dante exhibe la délicate silhouette de la Sainte Mère qui veille sur eux.

38 communauté  
Le charisme de Rose rassemble peu à peu la population, la faisant passer sous la coupe de Dante sans que personne, pas même la jeune fille, ne s'en aperçoive.

39 désert  
Le sable et le soleil ont un effet désastreux sur la peau et les cheveux de Rose ; Dante met toute sa patience à les soigner, les considérant déjà comme siens.

40 immolation  
Rose se réveille encore en sueur de cauchemars terribles, réminiscences de ce jour-là, du sacrifice extorqué pour avoir voulu protéger quelques enfants, et Dante sait qu'elle ne peut même pas essayer de la prendre dans ses bras pour la bercer et sécher ses larmes sans voir sa peur redoubler.

41 félicité  
Elle fera tout son possible pour la rendre heureuse ; quand elle sera comblée, quand elle nagera dans ses rêves, elle pourra tout obtenir d'elle.

42 guerre  
Dante déploie là sa stratégie habituelle : l'armée se chargera de créer toutes les conditions nécessaires à la création de la prochaine pierre.

43 couronne  
Parmi ses parures rescapées d'un autre âge, un voile virginal dont elle se plaît à parer Rose.

44 lys  
"_Ce que nous appelons une rose embaumerait autant sous un autre nom,_" demande un personnage fictionnel, et Dante se demande, "sous un autre nom, la fleur de la pureté par exemple au lieu de celle du désir, cette fillette serait-elle aussi innocente ?"

45 superstitieux  
Depuis le fiasco Cornello, les habitants de cette ville ont peur de l'alchimie, craignant de déclencher la colère de myriades de dieux oubliés si l'on s'en sert, aussi le regard de Rose supplie Dante et Scar de ne rien dévoiler aux habitants, pour les protéger de leurs propres craintes.

46 dôme  
Le ventre de la jeune fille allongée à ses côtés pointe son arrondi vers le ciel et l'idée qu'il s'agisse là d'un temple de la vie met Dante mal à l'aise.

47 séparation  
Quand elle voudra prendre possession de son corps, il faudra bien qu'elle en ôte l'âme d'abord, ça sera dommage de la perdre, mais il est des sacrifices qu'il faut savoir faire.

48 état  
Le corps de cette fille est beau et elle le veut, elle l'a voulu dès le début, a continué à le désirer quand il s'est visiblement gonflé de vie et elle le veut toujours à présent.

49 cercle  
La nuit, Dante trace d'un doigt distrait le motif pour la création de la Pierre sur le ventre nu de Rose.

50 foi  
La croyance aveugle développée par le peuple de cette fille amuse Dante, et la fascine parfois quand elle-même pense à Rose.


	2. playing with dolls

Edit: suite à un regroupement de fics, je fais suivre ce one-shot d'une série de 50 phrases, toujours sur les mêmes persos et dans le même état d'esprit.

Sinon si l'idée de simples phrases lapidaires vous inquiète, un peu dans le même genre mais avec Envy en plus, vous pouvez lire "pas juste" ( /s/2985296/ ) ?

* * *

**Titre : **playing with dolls  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **Dante, Rose  
**Rating : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones  
**Thèmes : **"dérive de la foi" et "yuri" (mais de façon tordue) pour 31 jours (8 mars 09)

**Warnings : **thèmes religieux, violence, abus ; spoil pour les épisodes 40 à la fin de la première série animée

oOo

Après le désastre qui s'est abattu sur Lior, les abus perpétrés par Cornello, le clash idéologique, la guerre civil, la dure répression par l'armée, les survivants ne savent plus à quel saint se vouer. Ils leur faut une figure forte derrière laquelle se rallier.

Ces moutons ont besoin d'être rassurés, protégés, aimés. La Sainte Mère et son enfant sont là pour ça. Pour ce qui est de les guider, Dante officie dans l'ombre.

Il y a quatre cents ans, Dante suivait sans y croire cette religion avec une Sainte Vierge et un enfant né d'une immaculée conception. L'enfant dont elle se sert ici n'a aucun rôle à jouer, il n'est qu'un objet, pas un futur agent, et à l'opposé : créé dans le sang, la douleur, l'humiliation, le péché - pas celui de sa mère, là-dessus elle insiste - par la violence des hommes : un crime contre elle. Et pourtant elle l'aime. Elle lui pardonne tout. Il n'est pas coupable lui non plus, après tout.

La Sainte Mère se pose ainsi en exemple à donner à son peuple : non pas qu'il faille tout endurer sans rien dire, comme elle l'a fait, se laisser faire, abuser, souiller, mais que quoi qu'il arrive, quelques erreurs ils commettent, si bas qu'ils tombent, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour les relever. Ça n'est pas non plus une incitation au relâchement, annonce Dante, à la débâcle, mais un espoir dans l'assurance qu'il y aura toujours une main tendue vers eux, un cœur ouvert pour eux.

Sa ville entière et tous ses habitants, la Sainte Mère les aime. Elle prie pour eux, son amour les protège, dit-on. Vierge sacrifiée pour vous, elle prend vos péchés sur elle. Son enfant n'est pas l'incarnation des péchés des hommes ; il les transcende : il est le réceptacle de son grand amour, le symbole du pardon et de l'innocence retrouvée.

Dante a créé cette nouvelle religion ; pas exactement de toutes pièces : les pièces ont été récupérées ici et là, mais c'est bien elle qui les a savamment assemblées autour de sa petite protégée.

Elle en prend bien soin, de cette douce Rose, mieux que d'une simple poupée : si elle veut profiter au mieux de son corps quand elle le fera sien il faut qu'elle entretienne également son esprit afin de la garder en bonne santé globale. Et elle le fait... dans une certaine mesure. Elle n'abuse pas physiquement d'elle, déjà, non : ça serait courir le risque de la voir se détériorer. Elle la cajole. Elle assure sa sécurité affective. Elle l'aide à se réapproprier son corps. Et elle entretient son état second, sa folie douce, son apathie. C'est qu'elle lui plaît ainsi, son obéissante poupée.

À tel point que fugacement de temps à autre, elle envisage presque de lui trouve une remplaçante et de la garder telle quelle sous sa coupe. Et puis finalement non, jamais : elle retrouve toujours sa résolution. Ce corps lui plaît trop pour qu'elle le laisse à cette pauvre agnelle, elle le veut pour elle-même. Et de l'intérieur, à porter et à habiter, pas à caresser et à couver des yeux de l'extérieur.


End file.
